


Second Chance

by madeirablue



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeirablue/pseuds/madeirablue
Summary: A quiet moment between Petra and JR.





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about 6 or 7 months after the Season 4 finale.

Petra and JR had just gotten back from a lovely dinner at one of their favorite restaurants. They settled down on the couch with drinks and Petra tucked herself against JR's side.

"Petra?" JR broke the quiet.

"Hmm?" Petra hummed. When JR didn't say anything else Petra sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She grasped Petra's hand stroking her knuckles gently to calm her. "I was just wondering. What was your name....before?"

Petra swallowed heavily. So many bad things were tethered to that name. To Milos and her mother. Struggle, strife, and fear. But there were some good times too. The joy of the violin. Losing herself to the music and the applause of the crowd it drew. A father she could just barely remember the features of. How his beard would tickle when he kissed her cheek. That girl seemed like another person entirely.

JR cradled her face. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"No, I want to." Petra looked deeply into sable eyes. Eyes that knew her better than anyone else. 

"Natalia Ruzickova" Petra couldn't help the accent that slipped out. 

When Petra's eyes dropped away from her's JR dipped her head until she caught the blue gaze again.

"Natalia Ruzickova, I love you." JR kissed Petra's tears away. "Petra Andel, I love you." She kissed her lips. "Petra Solano, I love you." 

JR held Petra close as her body shook with sobs. For once in her life, Petra felt truly seen for who she really was. After everything that she had done she somehow managed to get a second chance with this incredible woman. A chance she was going to spend the rest of her life not letting slip away.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I googled this so if it's wrong feel free to correct me.
> 
> Ruzickova is the female form of Ruzicka which means 'a small rose'.


End file.
